BW029: The Dragon Master's Path!
Best Wishes! |jsongs2 =Can You Name All the Pokémon? BW |songs =Black & White (song) Black & White |b1 =Triobadge.png |b2 =Basicbadge.png |b3 =Insectbadge.png |major =James' Yamask knows Night Shade. Iris' Axew masters Dragon Rage. |machars =Ash Ketchum, Iris, Cilan |rchars =Jessie, James |michars =Emmy, Elder (flashback) |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Iris' Axew, Team Rocket's Meowth, Emmy's Druddigon, Ash's Tepig, Ash's Scraggy, Jessie's Woobat, James' Yamask |guest =Emmy}} is the 29th episode of Pokémon: Black & White. Synopsis While on the way to Nimbasa City, Ash and Iris decide to have a battle and encounter a Druddigon and its trainer, a young girl named Emmy. When Ash decides to battle her, the group sees a problem: Emmy doesn't have any experience handling a Pokémon like Druddigon. To make matters worse, Team Rocket made off with both Druddigon and Axew. Will Iris and Emmy get their Pokémon back? Episode Plot Iris and Ash have another battle. Axew uses Scratch, but misses and gets hit by Scraggy's Headbutt. Axew uses Dragon Rage, but, as always, it fails and explodes, hitting everyone. Cilan tells Iris the Dragon Sneeze failed again, but Iris is annoyed, as it is Dragon Rage. Ash thinks Axew is just struggling to learn, though Iris gives Axew some rest, knowing he'll master Dragon Rage eventually. Ash calls Scraggy back and soon they get attacked by a Flamethrower. Iris recognizes the Pokémon to be Druddigon, admiring this dragon. Suddenly, Druddigon uses Focus Blast, so Pikachu counters it with Electro Ball. Suddenly, a woman appears, trying to calm down Druddigon, who runs off, so the heroes follow it. Ash, Cilan and Emmy catch up to Iris, who shushes them. Axew climbs up to a cave and enters it, then runs out, terrified. Druddigon comes down and yells out, so Iris unties a rope bound to its leg. The woman is surprised, wondering if someone did this. The woman thanks them for the help and introduces herself as Emmy. Iris says she knows Druddigon cannot move if its body temperature is low and would hide where the sun shines. Ash sees Iris knows a lot about Druddigon, so Iris reminds him she grew up in the Village of Dragons. Team Rocket is surprised Druddigon cut through their net, but are pleased because they can capture it as well as Axew and Pikachu. Iris admires the Dragon Masters, the people that bring the full potential of Dragon Pokémon out. Iris says she wants to become a Dragon Master, so they see why she knows so much about dragons. Emmy asks Iris to teach her some more, as she only recently received Druddigon and is a new trainer that will soon go on a journey. Iris accepts and thinks a battle might be a good start. Emmy hesitates, but Ash recommends that she battle him, so she can bond with Druddigon. Ash sends out Tepig, who Tackles Druddigon. Iris advises Emmy to stay calm and order Druddigon to use a move. Druddigon uses Focus Blast, though Tepig dodges and uses Flame Charge, but Druddigon blocks the attack. Druddigon uses Dragon Claw and dodges Tepig's Ember. Using Dragon Claw, Druddigon defeats Tepig. Emmy thanks Iris, who advises her to never give up and trust the dragons. Ash recalls Tepig, while Iris asks Emmy what other moves Druddigon knows. Emmy admits no other, so the heroes think Druddigon should learn one more, as it would be a different game. Emmy accepts the challenge. Suddenly, Yamask uses Shadow Ball, hitting Druddigon. It does so once more, but Druddigon dodges. Druddigon goes to use Flamethrower, but a Woobat uses Gust. Axew, Pikachu and Druddigon get caught, though Druddigon uses Dragon Claw to slash the rope that binds Pikachu. They get boarded on Team Rocket's airship. Iris is insulted, for Axew is caught, so she speeds up to catch on to the airship, but fails. Team Rocket plans to evolve Axew to take over Unova. Woobat use Gust to immobilize the heroes, while Yamask uses Shadow Ball on them. Team Rocket departs, pleased they caught the Dragon-types. Druddigon uses Dragon Claw to get out, but James lets Jessie and Meowth know the airship is hard enough not to allow any escape. The heroes speed up, while Iris remembers the Elder, who told her about the experiences Iris will receive on the journey, though Iris promised she and Axew will do their best. She speeds up, while Druddigon tries to get out. Axew uses Dragon Rage, causing the airship to be damaged and to crash. Druddigon breaks out, though Team Rocket thinks they won't get far. Iris climbs up a tree and hears Axew and Druddigon face Woobat and Yamask. She runs off, though Cilan and Emmy tell there is a faster way. Ash decides to trust Iris on this, so follows her, along with the other two. Druddigon and Axew slip down, though are unharmed. Druddigon uses Focus Blast on Team Rocket, who evade. Yamask uses Shadow Ball, which Druddigon blocks, though it gets blown away, along with Axew, by Woobat's Gust. The heroes arrived at where the Dragon-types were, though Yamask uses Shadow Ball. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, canceling Yamask's attack and hitting it and Woobat. Druddigon and Axew come back to Emmy and Iris. Yamask uses Night Shade, affecting Emmy and Druddigon, knocking them down. Druddigon uses Draco Meteor, and with Emmy's order, releases it, causing a major blast that defeats Yamask. Woobat uses Gust, but Pikachu uses Electro Ball, hitting Woobat. Axew uses Dragon Rage and manages to control the attack, hitting Team Rocket with it. However, during the explosion, Team Rocket retreats, flying off using their jetpacks. Iris hugs Axew, for it finally learned to use Dragon Rage properly. Emmy is also convinced that she should start her journey. Iris plans to become a Dragon Master, while Ash is also training hard to be a Pokémon Master. Debut Character Emmy Pokémon Druddigon Trivia The "Who's That Pokémon?" is Druddigon. Gallery Axew faces Scraggy BW029 2.jpg Axew uses Dragon "Sneeze" BW029 3.jpg Druddigon fires a Flamethrower BW029 4.jpg The woman tries to calm down Druddigon BW029 5.jpg Iris calms down Druddigon BW029 6.jpg Team Rocket prepare their next move BW029 7.jpg Ash faces Emmy BW029 8.jpg Druddigon uses Focus Blast BW029 9.jpg Druddigon blocks Ember BW029 10.jpg Tepig is defeated BW029 11.jpg Yamask attacks using Shadow Ball BW029 12.jpg Druddigon is captured BW029 13.jpg Druddigon is pulled into the airship BW029 14.jpg Team Rocket introduce themselves BW029 15.jpg Iris fails to reach the airship BW029 16.jpg Iris promised to Elder she and Axew would do their best BW029 17.jpg Axew succeeds in using Dragon Rage BW029 18.jpg Axew and Druddigon escape BW029 19.jpg Druddigon uses Draco Meteor BW029 20.jpg Team Rocket flies off BW029 21.jpg Emmy decided to go on her own journey }} Category:Episodes focusing on Iris Category:Episodes focusing on Axew Category:Pokémon: Black & White Episodes Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon masters a move